Drugs don't work
by ACCRK
Summary: The story of Liam and Carla's first kiss. I have changed the story and the aftermath of the situation to how it was written in Corrie. As you read, please listen to "Drugs don't work" by the Verve, especially in chapter 2 and 3. Liarla's song Please review and let me know your thoughts, positive or negative.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a different take on Liam and Carla's first kiss. All the stories leading up to this are the same... i.e Leanne being a prostitute, Paul being killed in the crash with Leanne. Liam and Carla working together at the factory. Please review, and read my other stories. Hope you enjoy it._

_P.S I am thinking of only doing this chapter and then chapter 2, but i'll see how it goes / pans out / reviewed _

_I have rated it T for now, however this might change in chapter 2. Chapter 1 does contain some swearing, and suggestive sexual references, however they are more innuendos, I would say. _

* * *

His head hit the wall. It hit it again. He repeated hitting his head against the wall, like that was going to magically rid the thoughts from his mind, or magically give him a solution to his problems.

**Thump Thump Thump.**

_"Hello, erm sorry to bother you Mr Connor, but can I take an early lunch? I'm having a bit of trouble with Chesney at home and I just want to clear up some stuff with him"_ Fizzed asked hopefully

"_Fizpop, you go. Do what you need to do"_ he replied, still banging his head against the wall

**Thump Thump Thump**

_"Thanks Mr Connor"_ she said, wondering if she should ask what was bothering him, or just leave and mind her own business. _"Erm, are you OK Mr Connor? What you're doing is sure going to induce a headache"_

_"I'm fine Fiz. Sister in law related problems, you go for your lunch"_ he replied as Fizz nodded, feeling slightly confused. She turned her back and walked out of the factory office.

* * *

**Thump Thump Thump**

"_Oh wind ya' neck in will ya'?"_ shouted Carla with that strong 'from-the-estate' accent. _"You have to be kiddin' me that you're still thinking of all this Paul stuff? Let it go kid."_

_"Carla, he was my brother. I owe it to him"_

_"Liam, you don't owe 'im anything, and I sure as 'ell bloody don't. It's up to me who I see and who I don't see. He's gone, I'm not going to behave like a nun for the rest of my life am I?"_ Carla answered, slightly annoyed that Liam was still going on about her for getting into new relationships.

_"Oh so you DID sleep with him?"_ Liam raised an eyebrow as he asked cockily, but worryingly.

_"Never you mind if I did or not. It's up to me who I jump to bed with and who I don't. Tony's a good guy, and I don't even want anything serious at the moment"_

_"See. There. You said it. JUMP TO BED WITH. JUMP TO BED WITH? In loving memory of Paul eh Carla? You always were a filthy little slut"_ Liam's anger showed as his fists clenched and his eyes darted at Carla.

Carla's hand rose and she slapped him hard across his cheek. _"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again. Do ya' hear me? Ever!"_ and with that note, she stormed off.

Liam watched her walk away, her hips swinging, her perfectly round ass moving from side to side. Her hair flowing and her heels making their trademark noise on the factory floor. He wanted to protect this woman, not push her away.

* * *

Carla didn't return to the factory that day, and Liam could not go back to his house without seeing her and talking to her. He couldn't face sleeping when he had said those horrible things, so he needed to sort it. He had already had a few pints at the Rovers, it was 6pm, and he caught a cab to Carla's flat.

Liam arrived at the flat and rang the buzzer.

_"It's Liam. Buzz me up"_

Carla buzzed him up without answering him. She was used to his mood swings by now. She had also been drinking, and had gone through half a bottle of wine, so felt a bit merry.

Liam knocked on the flat door as Carla opened it slowly and peered her head around the corner of the door, not inviting him in.

_"You going to let me in?"_ Liam asked

_"I won't take you calling me names in my own flat alright?"_ she replied

Liam nodded and Carla opened the door, jokingly straightening and lifting her arm as if to say **"come in then"**, before locking the door behind her.

Liam didn't proceed into the living area, he just stood in the space between the front door and her kitchen. He sighed _"I'm sorry about today. But, y'know, you shouldn't be seeing Tony"_

_"Don't Liam" _Carla began

_"It's not what you want"_

_"'Ow the 'ell do you know what I want eh?"_

_"It's a rebound. You have no feelings for him. Don't degrade yourself..."_

_"Fuck Off"_

_"Carla..." _Liam looked at her sympathetically

_"What?"_ she screamed. _"Let me move on Liam"_

_"Don't disrespect Paul by sleeping with someone you don't care about."_

_"How can you even say that? Paul was cheating on me. CHEATING ON ME. He went with prostitutes left, right and centre. He had no respect for me, and you think I should respect him now, just cause he's dead? Well I'm sorry Liam but am I hell going to do that, that sick bastard hurt me so much, and I'm not going to spend the rest of my life…"_

_"…SHUT UP CARLA, just shut the hell up!"_ Liam said before pushing her up against the wall outside her bathroom and kissing her passionately. His hands reaching towards her face, his fingers stroking her cheeks.

At first she was so shocked, her eyes widened, and her lips froze. She didn't respond to the kiss… couldn't respond to the kiss. A few seconds passed and she slowly eased into the kiss, passionately kissing him back. She used her tongue to tease his tongue. Their kissed deepened even more. Their breathing became quicker, and their desire for one another was so strong.

Carla wrapped her arms around Liam's neck, as they both proceeded to kiss passionately. Liam used his muscled arms on her hips to lift her tiny frame up. She giggled as she remembered a similar scene from her favourite film, dirty dancing. She wrapped her legs around him, her head fell back and he kissed her neck and chest as he walked her over to the kitchen. He placed her on the kitchen top, and they both slowly pulled away from their kiss.

_"What did we just do?"_ she asked

_"Are you complaining?"_ he responded

_"Yes. No. I don't know. It felt so wrong yet so right"_ she answered, slightly flustered.

Liam let go of Carla's waist and stroked the top of her thigh with his index finger. _"I feel the same, but I sure as hell like the idea better than our fighting before. Bottle of your finest whisky?"_ he asked as he walked further into the kitchen and took out a full bottle of whisky from the liquor cabinet, and two whisky glasses from her expensive collection in the cupboard.

_"Oh Leebugs, if alcohol is your idea of calming this situation down, you're oh so very wrong. Post drinking that bottle screams sex."_ She giggled playfully

_"Who said anything about calming the situation down?"_ he winked at her

_"Are you ready for me to drink you under the table kiddo"_ she replied as they both proceeded to her living area to start the night with THAT bottle of whisky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, and to those who added it to their favorite list. I said this might only be a 2 chapter fic, but I changed my mind (got carried away writing) I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. _

* * *

Carla poured both herself and Liam another glass of whisky. She sat down on the sofa, while Liam was sat in the seat nearer to the door of her flat. Carla kicked off her black heeled boots and lifted her legs up to rest on the sofa. She gave Liam a nod and then looked at his glass, as if to say **"Well, get that down ya then"**

Liam obeyed her command, and casually sipped his whisky, not taking his eyes away from her body. He looked her up and down. _"You know, as much as we thought we hated each other, I don't think it was ever actually hate"_

_"Oh no, it were hate, Liam. It's just hard to think that we ever did repulse each other back then. Quite foolish of us weren't it"_

_"No, I think I always loved you. Genuinely"_

_"Don't be soft. Lust maybe"_

_"Arrogant. You're not **that** sexy…"_

_"Oh I am"_ she said as she let out her trademark dirty laugh. She got up from the sofa, grabbed the bottle of whisky from the table in front on her, and walked over to Liam. She sat sideways on his lap, pulling her legs up so they were resting over his thighs, and over the side of the chair they were sat on. _"…and you know it"_ she whispered in his ear, before playfully biting it, and letting out that laugh again.

Liam loved her laugh. It was something he teased her about. He always joked about how she tries to use her sexy voice and dirty laugh to get men into bed. He would love how offended and worked up she got, before realising he was only teasing her.

Liam sat still, enjoying the attention he was getting from this beautiful woman.

Bottle still in hand, Carla held it up in front of Liam. _"Let's play a game"_ she said playfully.

_"A game?"_

_"Yeah. I pour us a drink. I ask you a question. If the answer is yes, you drink, if it's no, I drink. One rule though, you must answer truthfully. We have half of this bottle to get through"_

_"Carla, we're not kids. We don't need games"_

_"Oh don't be so miserable… I'll go first"_ Carla giggled, as she topped up his glass. _"Is your name Liam?"_ she asked

Liam raised his eyebrows and drank the liquid in one. His flinched his eyes and his throat made a noise as the liquid stung _"If this is your attempt at getting me drunk, you've not thought it through that well"_ Liam began. _"Two can play this game. Is your name Carla?"_

Carla gulped down her drink as if it was water. The strong taste and the high alcohol volume did not bother her. Carla could handle quite a lot of drink, although she knew it would hit her soon, and she would not be able to hide her drunkenness from Liam. She could hold it out for a while longer, and she was convinced Liam would cave before her. Carla topped up both their drinks again. _"Have you ever been jealous of your older brother?"_

Liam drank again. _"That had nothing to do with you by the way, I was jealous of his game boy"_ Carla couldn't help but smile and nod. It was Liam's turn to get back at Carla. _"Have you ever tried to get a man into bed with your dirty laugh?"_ Liam couldn't resist teasing her. Carla lifted her glass up to her lips, but not touching it. She stared into Liam's eyes. She let out **that** laugh as she lowered her glass and picked up the whiskey bottle. She began to fill up his glass again. _"No. Drink up"_ she said, all confident. He obliged, pleased that she had taken it well.

Carla decided she wanted to take the game up a notch. "_Have you ever thought about me naked?_" Liam drank again, as she laughed, feeling pleased with herself.

_"Have you ever thought about **me** naked?"_ Carla's eyes widened, and she winked at Liam. "_It were a nightmare mind"_ she said as she drank the contents of her glass. Liam shook his head jokingly, not believing a word.

The whiskey was going down well. After each drink, both of them were getting more confident, and the questions were becoming more and more personal. Carla felt a strong attraction towards Liam, and she wondered if it had always lingered there, but it was only now she was realising it. Liam wondered how he had not fallen into the hands of this beautiful woman before, and why he was suddenly feeling all these new feelings towards her. What they didn't know was that they were both thinking the same about each other at that moment. He knew he wanted to ravish her right there and then, and all she wanted to do was undress him. They both resisted.

_"Have you ever kissed someone you shouldn't have?"_ Carla asked. Liam shook his head and encouraged Carla to drink her whiskey. _"You kissed **me**…?"_ Carla whispered, it was half a question, half a statement. _"So?"_ Liam replied. _"I should have, and I did"_ Carla couldn't help but smile when Liam said this. She approved of his answer, and she drank her whiskey.

Carla felt quite drunk now, but it was Liam's turn to ask the next question, and she was pretty sure she'd be the one drinking again. Liam took a deep breath. He had gained a lot of confidence from all the alcohol, and he was much more relaxed now, enjoying the fact that Carla was still sitting on his lap. He also thought that she was giving him subtle hints to make the first move. _"Could you ever think of me as more than a friend? ... More than Paul's little brother?"_ Liam asked nervously. He was pretty sure the answer was going to be yes, but he had butterflies in his stomach nevertheless.

Carla's heart skipped a beat. She was glad that she was not the one to give in and ask first, she knew the alcohol would have got to Liam's head quicker than hers. She didn't move. Instead, she stared into his eyes, enjoying the nervous look on this face, eagerly waiting for her to give him an answer. She held on for a few more seconds, feeling the sexual tension increase. She slowly lifted her hand, and rested the glass between her plump lips. She didn't drink, but then winked at Liam, before she tilted her head backwards and let the whiskey flow down her throat.

Liam let out a sigh of relief, and she laughed at the fact she had made Liam so nervous. She loved having this power over him, and he loved it too. It was now her turn to get serious.

Carla held up the whiskey bottle and poured herself a top up. She poured the rest of the whiskey into Liam's glass. The bottle was now empty, so these were the last of the drinks. The last of the questions.

Carla got up from Liam's lap, glass in hand. She walked over to the CD player, Liam confused to what her next move would be. He did not taking his eyes off her. There was silence in the flat as Carla rummaged through some of her CDs. She put one CD in, and pressed play. The music was low at the beginning of the song, and Liam didn't recognize the song, or didn't bother trying to recognize it as he was too lost in his 'Carla thoughts'. He was too busy thinking of kissing her.

**"All this talk of getting old**  
**It's getting me down my love"**

Upon hearing the first few lyrics of the song, it was as if Liam was snapped back to reality. He knew what she was doing now.

_"My last question."_ Carla began, as she walked back towards Liam, who had not moved from the chair. _"Does this song make your heart skip a beat?"_

Before Carla reached him, he stood up from the chair and gulped his whiskey down, looking more confident than Carla had ever seen him before. _"You know it does"_ he replied, as he put the empty glass down on the table.

The song was "Drugs don't work" by the verve. It had been the song they had slow danced to on Liam's 21st birthday, when Carla was with Paul. Both of them smiled, enjoying the memory.

They were now both standing in her living area, facing each other. Carla still holding her last glass of whiskey._ "And now… **my** last question."_ Liam began. Carla could see how his confidence had turned to nervousness, and showed his vulnerability. She liked the atmosphere they were both creating.

**"And I hope you're thinking of me**  
**As you lay down on your side"**

The song still playing in the background

Liam took a step closer to Carla, and put his hands on her waist, pulling her in towards him. They swayed from side to side to the song… _Their_ song. Neither of their eyes blinked, as they kept on gazing at each other.

_"Ask me then"_ Carla whispered, as they both stopped swaying.

_"Carla Connor, will you come to bed with me?"_ he asked, pressing his forehead against hers. Carla stepped back, just slightly, and looked down at the glass of whiskey she was still holding…


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the (extremely) late update. I toyed with a few ideas, but decided on this one. Hope you like it. Also, as I have rated this fic T, i was thinking that this might be the last chapter, I don't want to drag it out too much and push my luck with it. I could carry on and go straight to the morning after, or I can end it here and start another fic as a sequel. But i'm thinking ending it here for good, so you can all decide in your own minds what happens between them? haha! Anyway, I'll stop blabbing, and please review._

_p.s Put 'Drugs don't work' on again. _

* * *

**"Now the drugs don't work,**  
**They just make you worse,**  
**But I know I'll see your face again"**

The song still playing in the background, but all else was silent. Tense.

Carla circled the glass in her hand, the whiskey splashing on the side of the glass. She kept circling the glass. Round and round. Liam waited. Staring. Scared. Anxious. **Drink it**, he thought.

Carla let her hand go limp, her fingers freeing themselves, letting the whiskey glass escape her hand, and letting it fall to the floor and shatter everywhere. She looked right into Liam's eyes, and didn't say a thing. She didn't even blink.

Liam's heart was pounding. **Was that intentional? Oh my god what is she thinking about?** Liam managed to gather his thoughts, and he nervously spoke _"Was that an accident?"_

_"No"_ Silence fell once more. Carla hadn't taken her eyes from Liam's. She stared, gazed actually, her face still, her body still. Liam's heart raced faster and faster, he could almost see it pumping through his chest and his shirt. He had no idea how to handle the situation, hadn't a clue what to do next.

_"But… but… I thought that's what you wanted? What **we** wanted?"_ his words came out all baffled, and Carla could hear the nervousness in his voice.

Carla didn't say a word, still didn't move. **Was she that drunk?** Liam thought.

_"Carla…"_ Liam tried to get her attention. The turn of events had happened so quickly, it almost felt like he was daydreaming, or sleeping, or too drunk himself.

"_Carla"_ he sighed, trying to put his thoughts into words once more. _"This is not a game to me. I know what we did tonight was pure flirting and lust, but believe me when I say this, I care for you. So so much."_

Liam couldn't deny the fact that tonight had been one big game. For both of them. But it was a game with genuine feelings for him, and he was starting to worry that the game was just in fact, a game, to Carla. **No it can't. It was too intense. Too emotional. Too real.** He thought.

Still, Carla didn't move a muscle. Liam was getting very agitated, he kept looking down at his feet, looking at his hands, pretending to itch his fingers, pretending to play with his watch. He felt like a schoolboy in the headmaster's office, waiting to be told off but he didn't know what for.

His breathing became quicker, his heart pounding, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Carla had never seen him like this before, he was genuinely nervous, genuinely scared, genuinely honest?

It was all getting too much for Liam, he lifted his hand to caress his own forehead, as if that was going to ease his thoughts. He circled his forehead violently with his fingers, his breathing still quick, but now even more intense. Carla sensed he was about to break. As Liam was prepared to step back, he felt Carla's hand rise, and gently grasp his right bicep.

She could feel his tense bicep muscle under his shirt, she stroked it, gently. _"It wasn't an accident because I wanted to see how you'd react. See how honest you were being"_ she whispered, leaning her head forward towards his, making her lips almost meet his.

Their lips just an inch apart, she closed her eyes, and whispered once more, _"Tell me"_

_"I want you"_

Her eyes were still closed. Her back arching a little, wanting Liam so much. _"Lust?"_ she dared to ask.

_"Love"_ he whispered back.

Carla felt her heart melt there and then. This is what she had longed for, this is what she wanted to hear. Paul had always loved her, but it never seemed like this. This was a different kind of love. It was being IN love. Longing for. Aching for.

Carla pouted her lips and stroked her hand down Liam's arm. He pursed his lips against hers, stroking the back of her neck as he kissed her. He kept on stroking her neck, returning to a sensitive spot each time, and Carla moaned, longing for him.

Liam bought his free hand up to cup her face, and made her stare into his eyes. He loved her eyes. They were green, glowing, beautiful. He had always loved them. Each time he looked in her eyes, they told him a story. In the past, he had been scared to stare too often, with a fear of being caught. She knew though, because she felt exactly the same about his eyes. How she loved those innocent blue eyes, that were now sparkling in the dim living room light.

Liam leant his forehead against hers, and dropped both his arms to her waist, slowly moving down and gently stroking her hip bones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest.

**"And if you wanna show, then just let me know,**  
**And I'll sing in your ear again"**

They both swayed together, to the song, like they did on his 21st.

**'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm comin' soon…'**

Liam joined in with this particular line **_'Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead'_**

At that, Carla lifted her head from Liam's chest and softly kissed his lips. She let her tongue part his lips. He broke the kiss.

_"Carla"_ his voice was husky… sexy. "_You haven't answered my question"_ he whispered.

_"So I will ask you again…"_ Her arms were down by her side, and both his hands were now on her shoulders. _"Carla Connor, will you come to bed with me?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah I will"_

Liam put his left arm on the back of her legs, bending her knees. He wrapped his right arm around her back, and romantically lifted her up so he was holding her as a groom holds his wife the first time they arrive home after their wedding.

He walked slowly, inhaling deeply as he smelled the lovely scent of her hair. He kissed her head, enjoying every moment of holding her.

He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot. "_It's taken us so long Carla, but we're finally here"_

She smiled up at him.

It's actually happening.

Liam's foot closed the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
